


Moody

by deltachye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fuckbuddies, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x kazunari takao | college AU]You seduce me, when I'm feelin moodyYou know how to do it, just right
Relationships: Takao Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

****

**it’s so strange.**

“Why didn’t you deny it?”

Takao’s face, one that was always open, replied to you before he even got to speak. You scowled and raked your hand back through your messy hair frantically.

“Was I not clear about something? Is that the problem here?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, [Name]-chan,” he responded stiffly. “They’re just rumours.”

“Yes, it does!” you argued explosively, whirling back on him. “You can’t just go around and tell people we’re dating!”

You couldn’t help but flinch once the words were out. You’d been angry all day ever since you heard somebody mention it. It was like your world had turned upside down. _Hey, aren’t you the girl seeing that guy on the basketball team?_

But now that you finally got to sit him down to chew his ear out, you felt… you didn’t know. Something. There was something in his icy blue eyes that was making all your anger evaporate, and suddenly, you felt very out of place.

“Well, we’re not,” he replied smoothly without even blinking. You hated how he was staring at you; it applied some sort of immense pressure that paralyzed you into uncomfortable silence. “That’s what you keep saying, yeah? I haven’t forgotten.”

You chewed on your lip, but what could you do? Back down now after all that grandeur? Your ego was already hurting just by standing here, and you didn’t think you could take another blow to your pride.

“Just don’t… let people get the wrong idea. We’re not even _friends_ with benefits. Just fucking doesn’t amount to anything.”

His expression tightened. You’d never get sick of watching him—every passing thought was reflected on his handsome, angular features. It was like watching clouds drift across the surface of a still lake. You could swim in them.

“Yes, ma’am,” he retorted. “Is that all?”

It was strange of him to be cold, but you supposed that even the easy-going Kazunari Takao has his limits when you storm into his place to throw a tantrum. You awkwardly got to your feet and shoved your hands into your sweatpants so that he wouldn’t see them shaking. He’s perceptive, after all—you didn’t need to give him any more hints.

“Yeah. That’s all.”

Without a goodbye, you stepped outside, wincing when the door slammed shut at your heels.

Takao calls you ‘[Name]-chan’ all sweet like maple sap. You don’t call him at all. You weren’t even sure how one thing led to another. Thinking back, you had no memory of how it started. The two of you somehow ended up at the same Tokyo university after being fellow Shutoku alumni. Little fishes in big oceans band together. You knew who he was, of course—who _doesn’t_? Shutoku had a nationals-level basketball team. You’d even gone to the games back then and cheered for them, having no idea what would happen between you and that far-away dot on the court in a few years’ time. You chatted him up at orientation and got his number. A couple DMs, another accidental run-in on campus, and then you’re riding his dick.

Modern love stories don’t really have that je ne sai quois anymore.

Not that this is a love story, you remind yourself as you disgruntledly stalk back to your dorm. Friends with benefits without the friendship and all the benefits. That’s all. You’re young, he’s young; you’ve got your rep, he’s got his. There’s nothing wrong with using somebody as a good fuck and nothing more. You’ve got to keep your options open for the _real_ one. Besides, he’s infinitely more successful than you at the moment. So, really, this is all for his sake.

It’s what you keep telling yourself. You have to. The alternative— _catching feelings_ —is just too scary.

**usually the things we say  
aren't what we really mean to say**


	2. Chapter 2

**who's to blame?  
we spin round in circles**

“Oopsies… look what we have here.”

You’re so drunk you can’t even see straight, but you know that voice. You know it like it’s the one that’ll greet you after life. Sleepily, you raised your head, squinting blearily at the dark blob peering down at you.

“Takao?” you choked out. He smiled wearily in response. 

“Got yourself into quite the mess, huh, [Name]-chan.”

“No!” you slurred adamantly, even though you’re sitting right in your mess. He tutted—or maybe he’s laughing—and you don’t even realize that you’re in the air until you feel your head pressed against his chest.

“Where’re we going?” you whined, wriggling somewhat, but you didn’t have the strength to put up a real resistance. Your head was spinning like a soapy wash cycle, and it took every ounce of your concentration not to hurl all over him. 

“I’m taking you back to your room.” When he spoke, the vibrations hummed against your cheek. “You have your keys on you, right?”

“I fink tho…”

He laughed, a short husky chuckle that makes the inside of your thigh tingle. “Aw… you’re hopeless, [Name]-chan.”

You can only grip onto the front of his shirt, shamelessly basking in the sweet euphoria his scent gave you. 

You’ve been phasing in and out of consciousness for some time already, so it didn’t bother you when you suddenly find yourself in your bed with no memory of getting here. Takao tossed your blanket up and over you, letting it fall down with a dreamy flutter. The air rushing over your skin made you shiver uncontrollably, your body freezing cold.

“Wait,” you blurted out desperately when he turned to leave. “No.”

“What, you want me to stay?” He sat down on the bed beside you, his familiar weight rolling you into him. Eagerly, you curled around his body, struggling to find warmth. With a delicateness that even the plastered version of you knew he wouldn’t show you if you were sober, he brushed your hair out of your face. The way his fingers caressed your hyper-sensitive skin made electricity thrum through your shot nerves. 

“Yeah,” you insisted, suddenly teary-eyed for no reason. You hadn’t seen him ever since blowing up on him that day. Hadn’t gotten over your pride enough to text him first, either, though you let yourself get hurt by him not texting you. You’d never admit it, but that night is why you’re so fucked up right this instance. You could deny it all you like, but there’s something in you that wants Takao, and more of him than just the sum of his parts. When you grabbed his wrist, securing it between your hands, you felt like you’ve lost to yourself. But it doesn’t hurt. In fact, it feels good to be touching him again. The relief rushes over you in waves. Holding him to you—

It all comes back to him. 

“Missed me or something?” he continued to tease, but there was no malice. He gazed upon you so fondly that your heart ached in your chest. _Don’t look at me like that._ But you couldn’t say it. All your inhibitions were gone. You closed your eyes, nodding into his palm.

“Yeah…”

He sighed. “You’re killing me, darling. You know that?”

You didn’t know what to say to that, not quite understanding what he meant. The “w” of “what?” left your mouth, but the rest got stuck behind your tongue as you fell asleep. When you woke up, would he still be there?

(You hoped so.)

**you'd think that by know we'd make a different shape**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'll put my best foot forward  
i'll trace my steps back**

“You’re a cute drunk.”

“Ugh… stop bringing it up… and please, for the love of all things holy, _lower your fucking voice._ ”

Takao grinned as he leant forwards, eyeing you so thoroughly it felt like an invasion of privacy. You were trembling like a leaf as you struggled to lift oatmeal to your lips. With all due frustration, you contemplated a mental debate of whether or not to give up and drink the thick breakfast like a smoothie through a straw. He, ever perceptive, seemed to have this eerie ability to read your mind and simpered. 

“Want me to feed you?”

“ _No,_ ” you gasped, almost offended. “Just because I had a lapse in _judgement_ yesterday doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind about our situation, okay?” 

But he kind of had a point this time around. Spending the night in a guy’s arms in bed and then wearing his varsity jacket over your shoulders to the cafeteria to have breakfast together—you seem pretty friendly for people who are supposedly just using each other. If you were walking past yourself, you’d probably just assume you and he were any other couple. The thought made your spine itch.

“Then you’ll finally let me go, will you?” he teased. God, he’s fucking relentless in every way possible. You looked up, scowling, but was surprised to see no hint of malice on his face. In fact, he was looking past you, smiling fondly to himself. “You held onto me all night and cried when I tried to pry you off of me. I’ve got pictures.”

Moment ruined. You blanched, the metal spoon rattling against the bottom of the bowl. “Delete those right fucking now.”

“Mm—I don’t think I will. It’s a cute wallpaper. Look!” He flipped his phone around and sure enough, there you were, redder than humanly possible with your hand scrunched up in the fabric of his shirt with some sort of vice-claw grip. You howled, ignoring the weird looks people gave you as you lunged across the table.

“Delete it! I’ll pay you!”

“Nope. It’s precious to me.” He laughed gleefully, easily holding you back at arm’s length. There was no way you could out-maneuver an athlete, but the mortification was going to be your cause of death. What would people say?

(But did you even mind anymore?)

“Hey, you’re free today, yeah?” he asked after you’d given up, sulking in your seat. You eyed him tiredly, exhausted after your two-and-a-half-minute long wrestle session.

“What does it matter to you?”

“Lemme take you out.” Before you could reply, he added, “say yes and I’ll delete the picture.”

You probably would’ve said yes even if he hadn’t tacked that on, but no take backs.

**i'll lean a little closer just to take a whiff of that**


	4. Chapter 4

**you seem a bit distracted  
a little off track**

You didn’t fuck. It shouldn’t be a surprise to be able to hang out with somebody without getting railed by the end of the day, but you just had a genuinely good time with Takao. He took you off-campus to an arcade and the two of you just… hung out, like normal friends do. And it was surprisingly fun. Well, maybe it wasn’t a surprise at all. You’ve always known that Takao’s got a good personality. He bounces off your energy and has enough skill to make you laugh no matter what; he’s never failed to make others feel at ease. It’s natural and easy being with him. Too easy? If you wanted to, you could’ve even called it a date. But there were too many lurking implications to come if you admitted that to yourself, so you simply didn’t. 

He didn’t kiss you goodbye or anything after dropping you off at your dorm, but he “forgot” his jacket with you. You stuffed it into the back of your closet, afraid of what you might do if you had easy access to it. Then, things went kinda-sorta back to normal after that, and you didn’t know whether or not you should be pleased. 

But reality hits you square in the chest in the most unexpected places. You’re just sitting in lecture when the girls beside you will snicker, and with gut-wrenching horror you realize that they’re fawning over pictures of the basketball team’s roster.

“This guy is _so_ hot.”

“Hm… he’s not my type. But this guy looks so sweet. Look at his eyes!”

It’s Takao. 

You’re in Starbucks. People talk about the home game last night. _Number thirteen’s hawk-eye plays were insane, dude._

It’s Takao.

You’re in your bed. After closing your eyes, the warmth of his body comes to mind—fuck, it’s Takao, and it’s always _always_ him.

You thought you knew your place. You thought it was okay to be disposable, because that’s all he was to you. But he’s charismatic, and sweet, and funny; he’s got an angel’s singing voice. He’s positive and laid back. He’s attractive and fun. He’s fucking _perfect_. You’d been doomed the second you said ‘hey’ to him, sitting beside him at orientation. 

But, just as you can go on for days about him, you have nothing to say for yourself. You’re just the average girl. You go to school, you go out, you have your friends, and you’re okay with that—but you’re not good enough for _him_. It was counterfeit consideration that distorted itself into pure selfishness. In a way, you being so distant to him was your last-ditch effort to hold onto whatever little power you had left before his ghost eyes. If you didn’t let him get close to you, you wouldn’t fall in love with him.

At least, any deeper than you already had.

In the end, you just can’t stay away. You’ve tried, and you’re trying so hard right now, but you can’t fight it anymore. It’s like you’re addicted to him. You’re fully aware that you’re fucking up, that you’re leaping past a point of no return, but does that stop you? 

No.

Rocking on your heels, you ignore the cheery greeting he gives you and throw your arms around his neck. It’s almost like a hug, you think, right before you kiss him. And somehow, that thought alone makes your heart jump more than his tongue in your throat.

“What’s this?” he asks bewilderedly, and it’s a fair question. You never initiate the kiss even if you’re the one setting up the ‘appointment dates’, much less show this much open affection. But your face is burning and there’s tears in your eyes and you hate the way he looks at you because you’re going to end up accidentally blurting out “I love you” before the night’s over. 

“It’s been a long day,” you say vaguely. In a way, it has. You aren’t here with a clear state of mind; everything’s hazy, like you’re looking into a dream. You _still_ don’t know why you’re here, but you just want to be touched. With understanding, he nudges the door shut behind you and takes you back into his arms. You melt into the comfort of being held by his arms.

“That’s no good,” he all but purrs. “Let’s take your mind off of things.”

It’s like he doesn’t even know what he does to you. You’re shivering, or shaking, or something like that—his mere touch alone on your bare skin has the power to reduce you to this mess. He’s evil. A moan escapes you when his palms trail over your stomach.

“Don’t tease me,” you scowl peevishly, more embarrassed than anything. He grins.

“Am I?”

“You know you fucking are.” You push him at the shoulders, knocking him backwards into his bed. There’s some satisfaction in the way he gapes up at you as you tear your shirt off, kicking your sweats aside.

“Seriously, wait!” he stammers out all of the sudden, grabbing your arm after you haul yourself into his lap. Frustrated, you ground your hips down into his, feeling his growing erection _right fucking there_ , but he stops you from moving by tightening his hold around your wrist. Concern bleeds across his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you retort. “I’m fine. Now can we do what needs to be done?”

“I don’t think you’re fine.” His hand slides up your wrist into your hand, and it distracts you so much you don’t notice his other hand come up to cup your face. He tilts your head down towards him and it’s almost like he’s going to kiss you, but then you realize he’s just staring at you. Coming back to your wits, you snatch your hand away and lurch backwards to escape his watchful gaze. 

“I just said I had a long day,” you snapped. “What happened to taking my mind off things?”

“I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want.”

 _What part of me looks like I don’t want you, idiot!?_ you wanted to scream. There was a reason you kept coming back. There was a reason you couldn’t sleep at night. There was a _reason_ you were always so mad at him—it’s because it all comes back to him.

“I want you,” you whisper, feeling pathetic as you do. All that fronting just to admit it in a horny daze? How miserable of you. Your tears are rolling for no good reason, too, but you can’t help but cry. “Okay? I’m sorry.”

“Why’re you sorry?” He sweeps the tears off your cheeks delicately. You choked on your sniffles, whining.

“Because I don’t _want_ to want you, but I do.” 

“But why don’t you want me?” he breathes. His gaze is soft. You’ve fucked yourself. It’s game over. Closing your eyes, you sighed, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear,

“Because I like you.”

You feel the gasp hitch in his throat under the palm you laid on his chest to stabilize yourself. Before you even know it, your back is buried in the mattress and he’s latched onto your throat, giving you the physical touch you’ve been burning for.

“You finally said it,” he murmured wondrously through open-mouthed kisses. “Do you really mean it?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I _didn’t_ mean it, you fucking moron,” you grumbled. But he’s already seen right through you, so there’s no point in putting up a facade anymore. 

“I like you too.” He looks up from where he’s hovering over your breast, and the flood of arousal and affection is almost too much to handle. He looks so pleased, so _excited_ , that you kind of wish you’d just been honest earlier to see him this happy. “I like you so much it hurts.”

“Okay, so fuck me already.” Anything to stop him from looking at you. Beaming, he came forwards for another kiss. But its innocence quickly vanished, and you felt him wrangling groans from the top of your lungs like he was stealing them. When he pulled away, you saw the heavy cloud of lust over his smile. 

“Your wish is my command.”

**you'll turn the light on  
i'll set you right back**


	5. Chapter 5

**you do me, when i'm feelin moody  
we don't say excuse me  
when we fight**

Takao’s mouth trailed kisses down your body, each so deliberately placed you almost felt uncomfortable with how much attention he was paying you. Reflexively, you flinched when he took a pert nipple into his mouth, but he held you in place with his huge hands. Your tongue was stuffed in between your teeth to muffle any moans that might escape you. He sat up to shrug his own shirt off before kissing your stomach, ice blue eyes flickering up to yours. His searing hot breath tickled the baby hairs on your skin. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re _so_ fucking sexy?” he murmured, exalted. You were embarrassed enough to kick him but rolled your eyes instead, dropping your head back into his pillows to stare at the ceiling.

“Use your mouth for something more useful than talking, Takao.”

You only heard the tail end of his laugh before feeling his fingers wrench your underwear down to your ankles. He left it hanging off the one and forced your legs apart, fingers wrapped around your knees. You refused to meet his gaze, squeezing your eyes shut in anticipation instead, and then—oh _yeah_ , you’d really missed this.

His tongue was wet, or maybe that was just you. Didn’t even matter. The pleasure against your sensitive heat seemed to ricochet through your nerves. You couldn’t stop yourself from bucking your hips further up into his face, thighs trembling by his ears. Shooting a hand down, you grabbed him by the hair and rocked yourself against his mouth. It hadn’t even been that long since you’d last had sex, but the tense bundle in your gut was already peaking, and before you knew it you were gasping in wretched spurts as rhythmic contractions pulsated through you. You pulled your chin back to your chest after recovering from such a powerful orgasm, not realizing when you’d arched yourself into this slutty pseudo-contortionist. Panting for breath, you finally spared Takao a look.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” he chuckled, resting his head against your knee, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand while cradling your leg with the other. You hated the way he grinned up at you, soaking in all your vulnerabilities. It made your cheeks burn, but you forced yourself not to look away. It was too late to go back, after all. You were scared, one hundred percent, but moving forwards with him was the only way to go. 

He kissed the inside of your thigh, so gently that it lulled you into a sense of security. Tired from the wringer he’d just put you through, you closed your eyes. Big mistake. A sharp flash of pain—you jumped when he sunk his teeth into your soft flesh, sucking hard.

You couldn’t remember when or why or what state of mind you’d been in, but he’d somehow managed to convince you to allow him to leave hickies on your body. You mandated that he could only bruise you within the borders of your underwear so that they’d be easily covered. He never strayed, obedient, always one to keep his promises. That didn’t mean he didn’t take advantage of what real estate he could. The pain went from harsh to dull as he pulled away, lapping over the aching red spot with his warm tongue. 

“You can—uh… in other places. If you want.”

You’d croaked it out before realizing and trailed off awkwardly. Even if you couldn’t remember when you’d let him, it wasn’t like you vehemently _hated_ it, shameful enough as it was to admit. It’s why you’ve never told him no. There’s some kind of pride in hiding love bites; they’re like filthy trophies. Some nights you’d stare at your mirror and pretend that you were “his girl”—though, now that you’ve hurdled that emotional roadblock just a few minutes ago, there’s no longer anything stopping you but yourself. 

“For real?” he asked, perking up excitedly. You considered taking it back but swallowed your pride and nodded.

“Just don’t go crazy or anything.”

“I love this version of you.” He sighed to himself happily, sitting back up and shimmying forwards so that he was propped on top of you. His fingers brushed the side of your cheek. “You can be such a tsundere.”

“I’ll put my clothes back on.”

“That’s what a tsundere would say.” He kissed you before shoving his tongue deep into your mouth, forcing you to taste the bitter remnants of yourself in his affections. You dug your nails into his back as your lungs burnt for air. He was so high energy. Between the athleticism and his unbreakable personality, you couldn’t keep up. 

He flipped you upwards, easily maneuvering you so that you were straddling his waist. He still had his gym shorts on, but even through the thin polyester, you felt his cock press hard against you. Your nerves were shot but tingled expectantly. He gripped your hands in his, but his shit-eating expression told you that he was up to no good.

“Hey, [Name]-chan. How bad d’you want me?”

“What?” you grumbled, irritated that he wasn’t moving. 

“Tell me to give it to you. Say the words and I’m yours forever.” He didn’t even need to say the rest of whatever he was thinking for it to hang over your head: _If you don’t beg, you get **nothing**._

“You really want me to say it out loud?” you all but pouted, disgruntled by this sudden shift in character. Admitting your feelings must have given him some sort of complex. You ground your hips down into his, but he didn’t respond at all, frustrating you beyond belief. It was obvious that he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him, but he’d always been the more patient one. 

“Yeah. All you have to do is ask nicely.”

“I…” You bit your bottom lip, searching his face for a way out of this. He had the audacity to leisurely rest his hands behind his head. _I’m waiting_ , he seemed to be saying, smug. From how eager to please he always acted, it never looked like he was anything more than some sort of useless kiss ass that’d wag his tail on command. But Takao was serious. He wouldn’t do a thing to you if you didn’t give him what he wanted. You’d exhausted his free affections, it seemed, and it was time to pay up.

Ugh. It’s always the people you least expect to be an insane Dom. 

“I want you,” you groaned, closing your eyes in defeat. Your face burnt with shame. But you were going to go insane if he didn’t piledrive you _right this moment_ , so if you had to throw away your dignity for the _n_ th time, you would. “I want you so bad.”

“Uh huh?”

“What _more_ do you want from me?” you whined.

“I don’t think you’re being serious.” He shrugged nonchalantly. You had half a mind to throttle him, but slumped forwards instead, collapsing into his chest.

“I’m always thinking about you,” you whispered, hiding your face in your hair. “I can’t stop. I w—I need you. Right now.” You gyrated against him desperately. “So please, Kazunari, I want—”

You didn’t even get to finish your dramatic soliloquy. Takao had all but suplexed you onto your back. Your legs bent at weird angles on the way down, ankles catching on tangled sheets, but he was already hooking them behind his back before you could make sense of which way was up or down. 

“It’s no good,” he rasped huskily, his dark hair falling in front of his face as he looked down at you. “I can’t hold myself back when you’re making a face like that.”

“Then you should’ve just done this in the first place,” you sulked. Then, in a quieter voice, you mumbled, “I already told you that you didn’t have to hold back anymore.”

He inhaled sharply, and for a moment it looked like his pale eyes had gone black. “You’re gonna regret that, [Name]-chan.”

“Can you jus— _hah_!”

You thought he was taking forever with the condom, but Takao seemed to get a kick out of cutting you off and rammed into you before you could fully reprimand him. You squeezed your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together. They felt so weak that if you didn’t, they’d fall to the bed. 

“Like that?” he breathed, nipping the lobe of your ear. His teeth clacked against your earring. You whimpered in response, arching your back and tilting your hips to his. He didn’t bother teasing or going slow, much to your eternal relief. Takao snapped his hips into yours, shaft full of you. A carnal snarl left his lips as he buried his head into your shoulder; as if you could get any more turned on. 

“Fuck!” you swore, jerking your head backwards as you grit your teeth together. He always knew exactly what angle to hit you at. You almost wanted to laugh. Nobody would _ever_ fuck you this good. 

“Come for me, Babygirl,” he hissed, not once breaking speed. “I want you to come for me.”

For once you were happy to do as he asked with no complaints. Your body seized around him like it was clamping down. You had to feel sorry for his dormmates for the, er, ‘public disturbance’ you were causing, but you blamed him entirely.

“Kazunari,” you choked out, knowing he seemed to like it when you called him by his given name. He fucked you straight through your orgasm, each stroke harder and deeper than the last, and you were losing traction. You scrambled for purchase on the slick skin of his back. “Cum in me. Don’t you want to cum in my fuckin’ pussy?” You sure talked a big talk, but really, you just couldn’t take any more of this brutality. The sooner he was finished barraging you, the better for your sanity. As you suspected, his arms tensed under your hands. He shuddered hard, a pained-sounding groan slipping out from behind his teeth. You didn’t know why _you_ were so out of breath when you weren’t exactly putting in any work, but between yours and his laboured breathing, you hardly even noticed when he’d stopped. You hugged him tightly around the neck, allowing your legs to slide back to the bed.

“Christ,” he muttered, collapsing against you. The space between your bodies was disgustingly humid, and when he pulled away it was like he had to peel himself off of you. He threw the soiled condom away in the trash before plopping back into bed beside you. Your skin was damp, so you tiredly pulled a corner of his blanket over yourself. You glanced down at yourself while and blanched.

“Holy shit, Takao.”

“Don’t get mad. You said I could.” He thumbed your chest, brushing his fingers against the _numerous_ marks crisscrossing your skin.

“I thought you’d leave a tasteful one or something, not fucking _ruin_ me!”

“Oops.” He cringed apologetically, but he didn’t seem the least bit sorry. You reached over and begrudgingly swiped a strand of damp hair out of his eyes.

“ _Also_ , you’re not a switch,” you accused, staring into his eyes. “I don’t know why you’d even pretend. You’re a frickin’ demon of a top!” He’d usually take the charge for your earlier _encounters_ , mainly because you were too lazy to, but he seemed right at home making you dance along to his little tune. It definitely felt like all those times he’d been passive were just an act, and you’d happily bought into it like a damn _fool_.

“I can be whatever you want me to.” He found your hand and kissed the fingers reverently, re-opening his eyes to smile at you. “As long as I’m yours.”

**you seduce me, when i'm feelin moody  
you know how to do it, just right**


	6. Chapter 6

**why don't we set up by the side so we  
can see if we were really meant to be?  
seems to me  
we put on a show**

“Hey, Takao.”

Takao looked up, surprised to hear your voice. You threw his duffel bag at him, making sure to look upset about it.

“Don’t leave your shit lying around.”

“Sorry, [Name]-chan. But thanks for dropping it off.” He was suddenly in your face before you could back up, grinning slyly. “You didn’t have to.”

“It was stinking shit up. Be grateful I didn’t just throw it in the dumpster.” You placed your hand on his chest and shoved him back before leaving. “See you.” 

“Do you have a type for girls that don’t like you back or something?”

Takao tore his eyes away from your retreating figure and grinned. “Aw, don’t be mean. I’m just popular!”

“Yeah, sure. So why’re you chasing after chicks that aren’t interested when you’ve got girls lining up?” His teammate punched him in the shoulder, scowling playfully. “You should be thankful, asshole.”

“[Name]-chan’s different.” He turned his eyes back to where you’d come from and smiled, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder. “She’s the one _I_ like, so it’s okay if she plays hard to get. I’ll just keep chasing her.”

He tutted sympathetically. “You’re a masochist, Takao.”

“Don’t be rude.” You’d pay for your tone later, after all. He was all excited just thinking about it. There was no way he’d let you sleep without hearing you say ‘I love you too’ tonight.

**but only we know what goes on behind the scenes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckbuddies and the song and takao all worked together so well 🚶 farewell king i'm sorry you have a thing for tsunderes

**Author's Note:**

> deltachye.tumblr.com


End file.
